Danny's Secrets
by LunaSkys
Summary: Why? His friends know. His sister knows. But to everyone else its a mystery. After an accident on a class boat trip everyone gets nosey when some thing slips. And Paulina, Star, Kwan and Dash get a little too close for comfort. (I do not own Danny Phantom. Please review. better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello readers of this story **

**Thanks to Gracie ghost who has convinced me to Re Wright this story an sorry to hot6339 I have not looked at this story in month's and the story is not up for adoption any more but if it goes up for adoption again it is yours.**

Danny's secrets

Chapter 1: Prologue

Danny has been different ever since the accident he has change he's more reserved and doesn't open up much to his family. not like he would do that to Maddie and Jack anyway but you get the point. His friends are very close to him and so is his sister. The A-Listers at school treat him as dirt even though he does lots for them even if they don't know it. He lives his life mostly tired and aware at the same time.

But the question is why is he like this. His friends know. His sister knows. But to everyone else its a mystery. After an accident on a class boat trip everyone gets nosey when some thing slips. And Paulina, Star, Kwan and Dash get a little too close for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2: Class Trip

**Hello! first proper chapter. please look at last chapter for information and prologue if not already.**

Danny's secrets

Chapter 2: Class Trip

* * *

"So class welcome to another week of the wonder that is school I hope you all had a rejuvenating weekend." Said Mr. Lancer as the class flooded in.

All of the class instantly started to chat and gossip but one certain trio sat at the back silent.

"OK, OK class settle down I have an announcement." At this the class settled down and listened.

"The school have arranged for this class to go on an educational boat trip down on the Phantom river. This will take Place next week on the Thursday And if you have any problem with going on this trip then let me know. Please take a letter and get your parents or guardians signature if you would like to come." The class each took a letter and took it home.

**At home the same day...**

Danny walked down the lab stairs and up to his Mom being weary of any ghost weapons or trackers that could be used to harm him.

"Hey Mom could you sign this letter itts to go on a school boat trip."

"sure sweetie...There you go, all done"

"Thanks Mom."

Danny went upstairs to meet Sam and tucker in the kitchen.

"I got it signed guys..." Danny stopped stepped a little closer and looked all around. "...are you ready to go ghost hunting. Have you got the Ghost gear "

"Yeah sure dude You ready to go." Tucker answered.

"Yep." Danny answered and they headed toward the front door.

The trio headed down the street Sam and tucker with their scooters and Danny walking until they got to an alleyway.

"Wait here while I go ghost"

"Hey dude you cant go ghost there what are you some kind of animal."

"what are you on about tucker."

"Oh...I thought that was some kind of ghost code for Bathroom."

"Your an idiot." said Sam as she face palmed.

Danny carried on and went ghost, the pale rings separated at his waist and Danny Fenton was replaced by Danny Phantom.

"OK Guys lets go hunt some ghosts."

Sam handed out the Fenton Phones and Danny flew down the street with Sam and Tucker Following and they started there Patrol in the city.

* * *

**Second chapter done! hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Boat rides and secrets

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter of...**

Danny's Secrets

Chapter 3

**The day of the trip...**

"But mum!" I wailed while my mum lathered me with sun cream.

"I'm not letting my baby boy get burnt on the hottest day, Its SPF 50 for you." she put more on her hand then carried on.

mum stood back and looked her work "There all done"

sighing I grabbed my stuff and my permission slip and headed out the door.

"Bye sweetie" mum said happily.

After closing the front door I turned to see Sam and tucker.

Tucker burst out laughing.

"Dude, I know your a ghost but this is ridiculous," he looked at my skin as it had gone a pearly white from the sun cream. I looked at him unamused and we chatted until we got to school.

**...**

"War of the roses people hurry up we have to be at phantom river in half an hour" Mr lancer shouted

We ran onto the student filled bus and found a seat in the corner.

The bus set off with a groan and the students shouted over excitement of not having to do school work. The jocks through round a football, the A-Lister girls painted their nails and gossiped, the nerds did homework and problems and the rest of the students talked in small friendship groups.

When we got to Phantom river everyone poured out of the bus. The teachers rounded up the students and Mr lancer spoke aloud:

"All right students what's going happen is we are going to have a peaceful boat trip down the mail river until we get to spirit lagoon where we will be able to go for a swim trusting that you have your swimming suits." All the students nodded eagerly and they got shown onto the boat.

**...**

There was a crew member on the boat ready to show us round.

"OK people there are changing rooms to the left and a refreshment bar to the right if you have brought money. You will need to get changed in to your swim suits before noon you may go out on deck or stay inside. It's 10.20 right now so yo have an hour and 40 minutes before we arrive at the lagoon for a swim and remember to take notes on the surroundings for the science project." Lancer gave the instructions.

"OK Students off you go."

I turned to Sam and Tucker "How about we go on deck first then get changed because it looks like everyone has gone to get swimsuits on first."

"Yeah OK" Sam agreed.

We turned away toward the deck and walked over to the door. As I opened it a gust of wind blew me back but then it fell into a soft breeze we all stepped out and warm sunny rays fell on us. We sat on a bench and talked to each other in the sun.

...

I wore my black swimming trunks and a short sleeved baggy white top so that it covered my muscles and scars from ghost hunting. Tucker wore His usual Red beret and he also wore Red swimming trunks. Sam came out wearing Her purple swimming costume and bat cloak and hat to hide from the sun.

...

After we got changed we sat together on a table inside shearing a packet of crisps and drinking a soda each.

"How long have we got?" said Tucker curiously.

"Ten minutes" Sam answered.

"OK students" Lancer shouted across the boat and everyone gathered around him. "We have arrived at the lagoon early so we are able to go in early."

All the students cheered and we all made our way to the back of the boat where we could go into the water.

...

I walked toward the water and looked at my reflection in the water and dash appeared behind me.

"Hey fen-turd take a dip." dash pushed me in the water with such force that my head was under the water.

I waved my arms above my head and I floated down before I swam across struggling to the surface.

As I drifted upward someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the water onto the boat. I spluttered and rubbed my eyes before opening them and seeing my white baggy top floating in the water.

"oh shit!" I muttered.

**Done Hope it was good :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and swims

**Hola please enjoy this chapter of...**

Danny's secrets

Chapter 4

**Continuing...**

Muttering came from all the students as Danny slowly stood up and turned round to face them. His face lit up and hastily he turned round and dove perfectly into the water when he came to the surface he showed only his chin upwards out of the water. Grabbing his floating shirt from the surface a few meters to the side of him he slipped it on quickly.

"Mr Fenton will you come out of the water please."

Danny shook his head furiously and went under water. Me and Tucker shared a look then dove in after Danny who was now swimming to the shore of the lagoon. Danny sat on the side of the lagoon and put his knees to his chest and started to rock back and forwards.

"All right students please stay here while I deal with this." Said Mr Lancer.

The students began to gossip as Lancer made his way To the shore towards Danny.

As we got to the shore we both crawled out from the lagoon and sat beside Danny.

"Hey Danny its all right everything fine." I said comfortingly rubbing Danny's shoulder to try to calm him down.

"N-n-no its not they saw me they saw the scars there going to ask questions a-a-and before you know it they will know." He looked at me withe blood shot eyes then buried his face into his knees and continued to rock back and forwards.

Mr Lancer came towards us and crouched down with Danny.

"Mr Fenton are you all right..." Danny gave no answer.

"Danny answer me...please"

"y-y-yes I'm fine" He answered with his

"No you're not come and sit inside and we'll call your parents." He said and stood up.

Danny's head shot up and he stood up quickly.

"No No you can't" he ran his hands through his hair and then straightened up. "see I'm fine" His eyes still blood shot and It wasn't at all convincing."there is no need to tell my parents at all."

"If you say so..." Lancer said not believing it.

Lancer turned round and walked back to the boat. As soon as he was out of ear shot Danny Sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" He spoke.

"Hey Dude just act natural and don't worry too much if people ask question just ignore them and it'll be fine." Said Tucker

"For once Tuckers right and anyway we'll be right there beside you."

I smiled at him and we made our way back to the boat to face the A-Listers and there nosy questions...Fun

**For once I updated in the next few days go me :D hope you enjoyed sorry its quite short I'll try and make the next chapter longer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reactions

**I managed To do this chapter between revision. updates may be a bit slow as I have exams at the moment so just be patient please.**

Chapter 5

Danny's Secrets

**Dash's P.O.V...**

"Hey Fen-turd take a dip." I spoke right behind Danny and then pushed him with such force that my head was under the water. I smiled. Fenton waved his arms above the water and floated down out of site before he swam upwards struggling to the surface. As He drifted toward the boat Manson and Foley pulled him out of the water. He stood up, spluttered and rubbed his eyes and I saw his toned chest and scars littering his chest and back. He opened his eyes and noticed his baggy top in the water. All of the A-Listers eyes were on him in awe.

"Oh shit." he muttered.

He turned round to face us and all of us began to mutter. His face lit up in horror and hastily he turned round and dove perfectly into the water when he came to the surface he showed only his chin upwards out of the water. Grabbing his floating shirt from the surface a few meters to the side of him and slipping it on quickly.

"Mr Fenton will you come out of the water please." said Lancer calmly.

Danny shook his head furiously and went under water. I saw Sam and Tucker share a look then They dove in after Danny quickly who was now swimming to the shore of the lagoon. Danny sat on the side of the lagoon and put his knees to his chest and started to rock back and forwards.

"All right students please stay here while I deal with this." Said Mr Lancer.

Mr Lancer left and I turned to Paulina, Star and Kwan.

"I cant believe it Danny is like...not a scrawny geek." Said Paulina in shock.

"I mean to get abs like that he must have to work out." Kwan added.

"But you Have to admit he has got dreamy abs." Star said dreamily. We all stared at Star. "What?" Kwan and I rolled our eyes.

"But what I don't get is how Fen-turd could get those muscles." I said.

"And don't forget that all this time you have been picking on him he probably could have wiped you out with one punch." Said Kwan.

"And Why he has those scars?"

At this point came through the door.

"OK students you must leave Mr Fenton alone But you can still Go for a swim so carry on as you were." He said and all the students went to go into the water.

...

The next day and I think that Me, Paulina, Star and Kwan have some questions for Danny.

I got my phone and began to text the three of them.

"Hey guys do you want to come round to my house and we can talk about what happened yesterday." I typed. Send.

"Yeah sure What time?" Kwan sent.

"Sure thing. Time?" sent Star.

"Ok. Time?" sent Paulina.

"Hows 1?" I sent back too all of them.

"Ok see you in an hour bro" sent Kwan.

"Ok. See you then :)" sent Paulina.

"Ok See you in an hour." Star said.

...

Hey guys come in I said as I opened the front door to let Paulina, Star and Kwan inside. I lead them to the kitchen and we all sat down.

"I have a plan..." I said to them.

...

**Danny's P.O.V...**

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling better."

"Yeah" I answered groggily.

"Its been a Week and I'm Just thinking that you should go back to school." said My mum softly. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave in.

"Ok mum..."

"Ok sweetie you better get ready then. And she slipped out of the room.

I sat up in my bed and ruffled my hair and rubbed my eyes then got up to get ready.

...

I walked up to school then stopped outside the doors.

"It's going to be fine dude just act natural and then no one will suspect anything wrong other than a cold." Tucker Reassured.

"Tuckers Wright for once" Sam said with soft eyes.

I sighed "OK..."

I stepped in the school and walked down the hall with a few eyes following me. I shrank my head nearer to my shoulders and walked on. Until a familiar voice came behind me and I gulped.

"Hey Danny..."

**Done hope you enjoyed :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Explanation or Lie?

**im back!**

**Enjoy :)**

Danny's Secrets

Chapter 6

**continuing...**

I spun round slowly to face Dash with Paulina, Star and Kwan behind him.

"I'm sorry about pushing you in the water the other day."

I shrunk further into my shirt having a bad feeling as dash smirked while giving his apology.

"...Thanks..." I said uncertain.

"But.." I knew there was going to be a catch. "...how did you get those muscles and why do you have those scars."

My heart beat increased and a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. I found myself avoiding his eye contact and looking for a way to escape. Sam must have caught this as she answered for me.

"He has been going...to the gym...yes the gym more and it must be working" She said quickly.

"I guess that explains the muscles...but why do you have scars"

"um I'd rather not go into d-detail but It involves the accident I w-w-was in but I won't take up you're time by telling you the whole story."

He said. "Ok..See you later Fen-turd."

"That was close." I said

**Dash's P.O.V...**

I don't believe him for a second. I mean if you're going to lie at least do it yourself and not let some Goth freak do it for you. And i mean come on you don't have time off school for getting pushed in some water and he looked awfully nervous. The A-Listers and I sheared a glance and we were all thinking the same thing. Star turned off from the group with a smirk and began to talk to Valerie and some other girls. We carried on, Paulina did her lipstick, Kwan carried a football under his arm and I walked slightly ahead as if leading the whole group ahead toward class, with a little smile on my face.

**Nobody's P.O.V...**

Star's head slowly turned slightly to the right as the trio of teens walked past whispering between each other saying goodbye to the girls she was with star slowly followed the teens careful to stay far enough away so not to get caught by one of there wondering eyes. Star followed the three to there first lesson that they all sheared the trio of friends sat in the seats at the back. Star walked in and sat in the middle in the seat in front of Danny, she got her compact mirror out of her and her favourite coral lipstick and started to put it on. If you were in the right position you may have seen Star tilt her mirror slightly so that she may see behind her. And If you could see what star saw you would see Danny looking around the room and fiddling with his shirt. She suddenly heard a voice from behind her to the left.

"Hey, Danny..." Danny's head turned to the left. "Calm down" Sam had said this and put a hand onto Danny's hand and smiled. Danny's shoulders relaxed a little and smiled back to her.

"You're right Sam I need to calm down." he took a deep breath and smiled a little wider. " And anyway I don't know why I'm worried the A-Listers are thick they probably believed that I actually go to the gym. As If."

Star closed her mirror and If looks could Kill Danny would have died five times already. But then it changed to a little smile. The others would be happy with this little piece of info.

Star followed the trio close behind for the rest of the school day and after school she met up with Paulina, Dash and Kwan outside the school to tell them her information she had got.

"So Star, What did you find out." Dash asked curiously.

"well you were right to doubt him he admitted that he lied and he doesn't go to the gym. I didn't find out any other relevant information."

"I knew that they were lying, If they were lying about that I wonder if they were lying about the accident." Said Dash curiously.

"I Think the best thing to do is follow them and see if we can find out more information, Kwan is it OK if you follow them this evening and Paulina will follow them at school tomorrow at school and I'll follow them After school tomorrow, Is everyone OK with that?" Dash ordered. Everyone agreed.

"Oh but I did find out that Danny doesn't like Paulina."

"But everyone has a crush on me." Paulina said frustrated.

The others giggled and then said there goodbyes and they went on there way while Kwan went after the trio who had begun to walk toward the nasty burger.

**Finally updated I'm sorry for the wait hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
